A Not So Cold Drunken Marriage
by Austin Ga Kill
Summary: What happens when Jaune gets drunk and marries Weiss's Older Sister Winter? Something like this maybe? And where was Ren when Jaune needed him?
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! WELCOME EVERYONE TO A BAD IDEA! TYPING A STORY ON MY PHONE! Alright serious time now I have no idea we're this will go this is purely because I'm bored on a car ride and I was chatting with a cool guy named Jaune Uchiha the one with swag. So for him I am going to write a one shot or something an Jaune x winter or raven most likely. Well I got nothing else to say let's go. OK I haven't been able to come up with raven besides one that I am saving sooooo it's winter! And let's just say I love marriages in stories. Especially drunk ones!**

 **ALRIGHT! Back on the computer now lets finish this. Also I am going to make this a two shot I have decided.**

 **(In some hotel room)**

"Ugh my head" Jaune Arc groans out sitting up in the bed he was currently located in. Looking around the room he doesn't recognize anything in the room but is able to notice that it's an hotel room "Where am I" he questions himself.

Jaune then notices something on the floor. It's his jacket near it he sees the rest of his clothes, finally realizing hes only has the blanket covering his lower haft. Jaune then hears some ruffling next to him and notices that there is something, no, someone next to him.

"What the Oum happened last night" Jaune whispers to himself with wide eyes, before slowly reaching over towards the edge of the blanket. His arm starts to shake a bit out of nervousness as it nears its destination.

Once his hand is at the edge of the blanket he slowly moves the blanket down but freezes when he sees white hair. " _Did Weiss and I?"_ he thinks to himself before slowly dragging the rest of the blanket down to unveil the face of the person next to him.

Under the blanket he sees the face of a beautiful women older than himself, with a strong resemblance to Weiss. At seeing this Jaune stops for a second before dropping the blanket and laying back down on his back.

 _"Alright Jaune calm down, its nothing big YOU JUST SLEPT WITH AN OLDER WOMEN THAT YOU DON'T KNOW"_ he tells himself to stop him from freaking out even more.

As he lays there he feels the person next to him shift around making him freeze. He feels a slender hand move around the bed before touching him, were it stops.

Next thing he knows the unnamed women is on top of him with a hand on his throat and one poised to punch him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" she questions Jaune who is blushing and closes his eyes. After seeing his silence for a few seconds she smacks him "Open your eyes and what are you blushing at?".

Jaune cracks one eye open "Um can you put some clothes on please" before quickly shutting his eye again.

She looks down at herself confused at first before looking back at Jaune's face. Repeating this action a few times before she notices something on her hand. Going wide eye she quickly grabs Jaune's arms before bringing them up for her to look at.

At this moment Jaune is fearing for his life _"Oh Oum what is he going to do to me, beat me to death with my own arms?"_. Before he hears her growl out at him "Open your eyes now!". Doing as he is told he opens them and tries his hardest to just look at her eyes.

"Explain these rings now!" She orders him holding up her hand and his hand which he now realizes has a ring on it.

Jaune's eyes go even wider "I have no idea! I don't remember anything from last night!" he tells her squirming a bit. "And can you please put some clothes on!"

She blushes realizing she forgot about that "Close your eyes" she orders him once again. He feels her get off him and after a minute he feels his something thrown at him. He hears her say "Get dressed" before a door closing.

Quickly getting up and getting dressed before sitting on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what happened last night. After a few minutes he hears the door open again to see the women now dressed and with her hair up in a bun.

She walks towards him and stands there staring at him before saying "What is your name?".

Looking at her eyes and seeing that they are just shy of being a glare he stammers out "My name is Jaune Arc".

Her eyes shift a bit before going over towards the small table and chairs that all hotel rooms have and sitting down in a chair and looking at him. "My name was Winter Schnee though the possibility of it not being is quite high at the moment"

Jaune looks confused at what she has said. "What do you mean, and are you related to Weiss" he asks her.

Winter looks at him "I thought that was obvious, with the two of us having similar looking rings and us being in this room not remembering anything while being naked" before giving him a glare "And how do you know my little sister?".

"I am a student at Beacon with her and our teams are friends" he informs her while trying to not look her in the eye. Before looking her in the eyes as realization hits him "Are you saying were married?"

Winter looks at him for a moment before nodding her head "Yes the chances of us being married are fairly high" she tells him.

Jaune then gains a frighted look on his face before he mumbles out "Weiss is going to kill me".

Winter then gets up suddenly before walking around and looking for something.

Jaune looks at her "What are you looking for?" he asks her.

She stops then turns and looks at Jaune "If we really are married then there should be some wedding papers somewhere" she informs him before continuing her search.

Jaune looks around the room before getting up to help her search. As he is searching he hears feels something in his jacket's pocket before reaching in and pulling a couple folded up papers. "Um Winter are these them?" he asks her as he unfolds and starts looking at them.

Winter comes over and starts reading the papers from over his shoulder before the come along the line in the papers that answer's one of their predicaments.

Mr. and Mrs. Arc.

"So we are married" Jaune says walking over and plopping down on the chair with a sigh.

Winter who is now holding the papers and are rereading them "It would seem that way" she says before walking towards and sitting down also "You are taking this surprisingly well" she tells him.

Jaune lets out a hallow laugh "Yeah well I guess its because I at least got a wife before I died".

Winter looks at him confused "Died? Do you have some kind of sickness?" she asks him.

Jaune looks at her blandly "No but when Weiss finds out i'm dead, and if not her then my sisters will kill me" he then looks at her "I'm surprised you haven't done anything yet honestly" he confesses.

Winter gives Jaune and equally bland look "Well I will make sure you survive, and the reason I haven't done anything is because being in a drunk induced marriage with one of my sister's friends is better than being in a arranged marriage with some pervert who only wants me for my money or body" he informs her.

Jaune looks at her "You know if my parents hadn't been in an arranged marriage then I would of found that odd" he confesses once again.

Winter sighs "Well I would like to know why my husband had been in that bar last night" she inquires.

Jaune sighs once again "My partner yelled at me yesterday calling me weak, and hopeless, and how she should of been the leader of our team" he informs her "After that my friend Ren and I went out too get a drink since he recently turned 18 and with the legal drinking age being reduced for hunters and hunters in training".

Jaune then looks her in the eyes "So what about you?" he questions her now.

Winter sighs herself "Mine is simpler than that, I got in an argument with my father and needed a drink" she answers.

Winter then starts looking through her pockets before pulling out her scroll and checks the time "Its almost noon we should head out now, I have a few things to do today" she tells him as she grabs a pair of long white gloves out of her pocket and slips them on her hands to cover her ring.

Jaune nods before doing the same with his brown gloves and pulls out his own scroll "So what should we do about this?" he asks her to which she looks at him confused "I mean what should we do about us" he says while gesturing to the both of them.

Winter nods before holding out her hand "Hand me your scroll" doing as told Jaune hands it too her and after watching her punch in some numbers into it before handing it back to him "That is my number I will message you tomorrow and we will talk about it more then" then standing up "I ask you don't tell many people and whatever you do DO NOT tell Weiss, let me tell her" she stresses to him.

Jaune gives her a nod "I think the only one I will tell is Ren, before I yell at him for letting this happen".

Winter then gives him a nod before walking over and opening the door, sparing him one last glance before walking out.

Jaune follows her shortly afterward and heads back to Beacon.

As Jaune neared his room he hears lots of load voices from inside it. As he is about to open the door it is opened from the other side and he sees a red blur run into him and knocking him over.

Jaune looks down to see Ruby had ran into him and knocked him down "Ruby what are you doing?" he asks Ruby who has by now realized who she ran into.

Ruby gets a big smile "Jaune" before getting up and opening the door back up and running inside "Hey I found Jaune" says victoriously pointing at the door which shows Jaune who had just got off the floor.

He then is stormed by some of the people room which was both his team and team RWBY. Currently he has Ruby, Yang, Nora, and surprisingly Weiss questioning him. Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha stand off towards the back of the group Ren because he is feeling a bit guilty about loosing Jaune, Pyrrha because she yelled at him, and Blake just because she didn't want to be in the crowed.

He finally gets them to back off by telling them he just missed the last airship back to Beacon and stayed at a hotel. He then asks them if he can talk to Ren about something alone saying it was about something that happened last night.

The girls head to team RWBY's room leaving the two of them alone "Ren why did you have to lose me?" he asks his friend with his hands on his shoulders shaking him.

Ren looks down a bit guiltily "Sorry it was my first time drinking I honestly don't remember much of it, but i'm guessing something happened last night" he says.

Jaune just sighs before taking his glove of and showing Ren his ring "I got married to Winter Schnee last night, Weiss's older sister" he informs Ren.

Ren just looks at Jaune with wide eyes "Your not lying are you".

"No I woke up this morning in a hotel room with her next to me on a bed... Naked" he tells his friend.

Ren just looks down at the ground not being able to look at his friend "So I guess your not very happy about me losing you right?".

Jaune looks at Ren "I don't blame you, it was your first time drinking. I mean it was only my what fourth time drinking? I can't really blame you for that" he tells him before gaining a smile "I mean look at it this way, because you lost me I got married to a hot older women" he finishes with a chuckle.

Ren looks at him and gives him a small smile "Weiss is going to kill you, you know?".

Jaune gives him a chuckle "Yeah I already realized that, and if not her then my sisters will" he finishes with a nervous chuckle thinking of how he will tell them.

 **Alright thats it for the first chapter. While I really wished I could of doubled it I want to save his and Winter's next meeting, Weiss finding out and something special for next chapter. But this might turn from a two shot to a short story I don't know depends on how well received it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Holy sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz... I have to make two O.C.s . Ehh that is a ways away, you all will understand what I mean later (Stupid decide wheel). Other than that for those who don't read my other story I have decided excluding this one all rwby stories that I do in the future till further notice will be Jaune x Blake with a possibility for a few exceptions. and I hope to be doing a lot more writing this month starting a couple more stories and posting more chapters. If anyone is looking for a challenge you can post it too me I might do it if I find it interesting enough and if the one who posted it too me is willing to beta it. And to those eagle eye users you might realize I have changed my name, I took some time to think about it before deciding I didn't want to be known as the guy with the pokemon in his name so I decided to make homage to my favorite anime Akame ga kill and use Austin ga kill.**

 **(At Beacon)**

Jaune and Ren having finished talking, decided to see were their partners and Team RWBY had gone. Looking out of their dorm door and not seeing them they figured they where most likely in Team RWBY's dorm. Walking across the hall and knocking on the door the two young men where greeted by the red caped leader opening the door.

"Hey you two done talking?" Ruby questioned them with a smile on her face.

Jaune returns a smile to her "Yeah I just needed to ask Ren about something that happened last night" he tells her "So can we come in?" he asks the smaller leader.

Ruby moves out of the door way giving the two of them access to the dorm room, where they see their friends lounging around.

"So what did you two talk about?" this question is asked by Yang "Did one of you get lucky last night, and are not telling us?" she probes the boys with a teasing grin.

Jaune starts to think of something to say when he is interrupted by Ren "No Yang, Jaune just wanted to ask me were I went to after we got separated" he lied smoothly making the blonde pout.

Before anyone can say anything else Pyrrha steps towards her leader "Jaune do you think we could talk in private?" she questions him not being able to look him in the face.

Jaune casting a gaze towards his only male friend and seeing him give a shrug says "Yeah sure Pyrrha lets go to the roof" which results her nodding and walking out of the room not saying anything.

Jaune then looks back at the other occupants in the room "I'll see you guys later" walking out of the room after his partner with a small wave of his left hand.

After he leaves "I hope they work things out" Ruby says looking at the door with a frown.

Yang gives Ruby a grin "Don't worry Ruby i'm sure they will be fine, maybe even better" she finished with a wink.

"Did anyone else notice something on Jaune's hand?" this coming from Blake who noticed something on his hand when he waved at them, because he wasn't wearing his gloves.

Jaune is currently climbing the stairs to the roof after his partner who is no longer in sight. He had a pretty good idea on what she wanted to talk about, though that doesn't stop him from being nervous. Pyrrha had been his best friend and partner since he joined Beacon and the only one besides Cardin who know about his fake transcripts, well besides the headmaster. Jaune already figured out that Ozpin most likely knew about them but let him stay for some reason.

Though this is not the time for that because he has arrived to the door of the roof. Opening the door he sees his red headed teammate pacing back and forth. "Hey Pyrrha you wanted to talk" he calls out to her, making her jump a bit and stop pacing.

She taps her foot nervously before locking eyes with Jaune, and taking a couple deep breathes "Jaune I want to say, i'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was being really hurtful and..." she started to say before she was interrupted by Jaune.

"Listen Pyrrha I will admit what you said is probably true. I am the weakest person on our team, I mean after all the training we have been doing I can only beat Team CRDL besides Cardin. I will admit I might be hopeless at being a Huntsmen, and you or Ren should of been the leader of team JNPR" Jaune says before sighing "But Pyrrha those things aren't what hurt me is that they came from you"he continues making Pyrrha eyes go wide "You the one person I thought I could trust above all else, you are my best friend and partner but for you too say those to me really hurt me" he finishes.

Pyrrha goes to say something but is interrupted once again "Pyrrha I know i'm far from an ideal leader and partner, so honestly I can't really blame you for saying those things" Jaune said before finally going silent.

Pyrrha walks over to Jaune and pulls him into a hug "Jaune your wrong, I was wrong, I was just angry and having a really bad day and I vented out on you" she says before pulling back and looking him in the face "Your an amazing leader, I doubt I could do much better. Your always kind and willing to listen to our problems. Your not weak either, in the short time we have been training together you have become some much stronger" Pyrrha then puts both of her hands on the sides of Jaune's face "And when I said you were hopeless I didn't mean as a huntsmen, I meant this" she says before pulling his face towards hers and kissing him.

To Pyrrha this action is pure bliss, but too Jaune its a too late surprise turned good to bad in one night. Pushing Pyrrha back he sees that she has a blush on her face and is confused on why he pushed her away. "Jaune why did you" she started to say before Jaune once again interrupts her.

Jaune grabs her by her shoulders and looks her in the eyes "Pyrrha i'm sorry, I had no idea, but I can't" he tells her making her blush go away and making her eyes start to water.

Pyrrha's head drops and she starts crying, tear drops falling onto the roof "Why" is all she asks.

Jaune now feeling incredibly dumb and angry at himself for making her cry just says "Theirs someone else".

Pyrrha looks up at him tears still streaming down her face "Do you mean Weiss? Jaune i'm sorry but" she gets out before Jaune silences her with a sigh.

"No its not Weiss, actually its a recent thing" he said with a hollow laugh.

Tears still falling she asks one finale question "Is it serious?".

Jaune doesn't say anything but just holds his left hand up showing the wedding ring on his usually gloved hand making Pyrrha's eyes widen even more.

She slowly starts to slip to her knees, crying into her hands. Jaune kneels down trying to comfort her but when she says "Jaune leave please" he takes the hint and slowly stands up, and walks to the door. Jaune looks back and at his partner before mumbling out one last apology before leaving the roof and descending back down the stairs towards his room. Were he decides to go to sleep early.

Waking up to his scroll's alarm was not how he expected too being woken up. Looking at it he sees that its a message from Winter. Taking a glance at the other occupants of the room he sees that Ren and Nora are sleeping soundly, and Pyrrha is faced away from him not allowing him to see her face. Seeing that they are still asleep he brings up the message on his scroll from Winter.

 _"Meet me at the docks at 9:30"_ looking the time he sees that its a little past 8. Getting up slowly he grabs his clothes before quietly moving over towards the bathroom to get ready.

After he finishes he gets leaves just as Ren is starting to wake up. Locking eyes with his friend Jaune opens his scroll and quickly sends a message to Ren, telling him that he needs to go. After getting a nod from him he quickly runs to the docks and is able to catch the 9 o'clock bullhead to vale.

After having a battle with his nemesis known as airsickness, he arrives at Vale around ten minutes earlier then when he was supposed to be.

As he arrives he looks around for a bit before he sees the new Mrs. Arc standing away from others on her scroll.

As he starts too walk towards her his mind is racing with what he should say. Stopping a few steps away from her, he swallows his nerves "Good morning Winter" he stammers out feeling more embarrassed than last time they spoke.

Looking up at him, Winter puts her scroll away before replying "Good morning Jaune, your early even if only by a few minutes. That's good" giving him some praise.

Jaune looking around "So, were do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I picked out a place on my way here" Winter answered while drawing his attention and making him look her in the eyes. This also makes her gain a small smile _"He is always looking me in the eyes"_ she thinks to herself, before finishing herself "Follow me I will lead the way" before turning and walking off.

Walking quickly to catch up to her he tries to make small talk "Was everything fine after we split up yesterday?" he asks her.

Glancing at him "It was adequate, I didn't tell anyone so my day was as normal as always, besides the morning" before looking forward "And yours?" she questions him.

Jaune scratches the back of his head "I told my teammate Ren, I had some troubles with my partner Pyrrha but other than that, it was fine" he said working up small smile.

This makes Winter look at him again "Is your partner Pyrrha Nikos? I didn't have a chance to do a background check on you" she questioned him.

Jaune looks slightly put off at the background check but answers her "Yeah she is, though things are a bit odd between us now" confessed Jaune.

"What do you mean? I recall you saying you were in that bar because you got yelled at by your partner" she probes him.

Jaune sighs and is about to answer before he sees her stop outside of a restaurant. "This is the place, we can continue our conversation in a moment" she told him as they walked inside.

After they got settled at a table she gestures for him to continue. Jaune sighs again before starting back up "Well we talked last night and it ended with her" Jaune says before pausing for a moment "And for as hard it is to believe she kissed me" he confesses to her.

Winter doesn't say anything, nor does she let any emotion show on her face before a waiter brings the two of them some tea. After take a drink she placing her tea back down she folds her arms on her lap "I know you could easily be lying about that, but I do not know what your relationship to each other is so I will give you the benefit of the doubt" she says calmly, before she narrows her eyes "A word of advice though telling your wife you kissed another women the first day after their marriage is not a good idea" she informs hims.

Jaune chuckles nervously "She surprised me, and I stopped her" he tells her quickly "Though I did show her my ring, she doesn't know who i'm married too she just knows I am" he confessed to her hoping she isn't mad.

Winter hums for a few moments before taking another drink of her tea "Alright I suppose I can't fault you, though I will need to speak to Miss Nikos about this" before placing her tea back down "I suppose since we are married, and you do not have classes today we should get too know each other better. You can go first, since I know next to nothing about you while you must have some sort of idea as too who I am." she tells him.

Jaune nods "Alright what do you want to know?" he asks her.

She gives him a smile "Lets starts with your family, you mentioned sisters before how many do you have?" she starts off small.

Jaune face turns into a large smile "Well I have seven sisters two of them being older, one twin, and four younger sisters" he tells her making her eyes go wide.

Winter is shocked _"I feel lucky to just have Weiss now"_ She thinks to herself. "That sounds very interesting, was it difficult growing up with so many sisters?" she inquires him.

Jaune just keeps smiling "It was difficult at first being the old guy in the house besides dad, but I love my sisters, and wouldn't change it for the world" he confesses to his wife.

Jaune then continues before she can ask anything else "What about you, how was it growing up with Weiss?" he asks her making her smile.

They then spent the next few hours talking about each others lives with each other, before Jaune gets a message on his scroll from Ren.

 _"Jaune I can't keep stalling for you, everyone is asking were you are"_ was the message from Ren.

Jaune sighs as he was having fun talking with Winter "Winter I got to get back the others are asking were I am" he tells her regretfully.

Winter nods before getting up "Then lets go I have been meaning to speak with Weiss" she tells him before walking towards the exit.

Leaving some money too pay for their tea Jaune quickly gets up and follows her out, their destination Beacon.

 **Alright here is the long awaited chapter two. I'm sorry its not longer but I want to have this up before school tomorrow so I can use the reviews I get to help me get through the day. If you have any questions let me know in the reviews I always make it my mission to respond to them. And I hope everyone has a very nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT! HOLY SWEET! ah got you haha. I'm pissed. 2 chapters and this story already has caught up with my other story in favorites and follows, and even surpassed it in reviews! I am both proud and pissed.**

 **So I got a couple things to address. Firstly expect around 3 more stories this month, 2 at the very least. First one is the long awaited Bleach one (Now with Kisuke!). Next is a Rwby and Familiar of zero crossover featuring Derf! and the last two, yes two, is a collaboration with a friend of mine for Hyperdimension Neptunia with rwby or a Rwby and *sigh* Naruto crossover. The reasons these two are last and could be considered unlucky is that in regards of Hyperdimension Neptunia I have only seen the anime. And with the Naruto one... I'm still bored with Naruto.**

 **Now onto news for this story. WE HIT 300 FOLLOWS AND 200 FAVORITES! WOOHOO!**

 **Alright now to answer some future questions on review. For those so see this as too unrealistic, welp its not supposed to be realistic. Its fanfiction I could literally do whatever I want, plus see that little thing at the top that says comedy? Next no lemons... enough said. I am 17 and a virgin. I couldn't write it and wouldn't like writing it. I suck at fight scenes what makes you think a sex scene would be any better.**

 **I would also like to say if anyone wants to write a Glynda version of this story send me a message and ill give you the Austin approved OK! Seriously though if you want to write it go ahead, though it would be cool if I got a message about it first or after because I am guessing it have a pretty similar start as this one.**

 **Also I got an offer from 2 people to be betas... I talked to both and planned on having one of them beta it but I decided I didn't want to bother anyone but here are the names of the awsome guys** **Vitalis Obitus and NeoShadows both are awesome writers and I would suggest checking them both out.**

 **Flames will be used to boil my enemies NOW LETS GO!**

Jaune is now sitting on a bullhead with his head looking towards the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

Winter who is sitting next to her just shakes her head in disappointment. "I didn't know you had motion sickness. We shall have to fix that soon enough." She informs Jaune with disapproval in her tone.

Jaune looks at her with an uneasy look on his face. "I'll have you know motion sickness is a lot more common than you would think." He tells her before groaning and facing the floor again.

Looking at him and sighing, Winter takes a look around the bullhead, and noticing that there are no other occupants she reaches an arm around Jaune, and pulls his head to her lap. "If there was any other occupants I wouldn't be doing this." Tells Jaune when he looks up at her.

Not thinking of anything to respond with Jaune just lays head on its side, and closes his eyes waiting for the bullhead to land at the school.

Once the bullhead lands at the school's docks, and they get off the bullhead he starts to lead Winter towards team RWBY's and JNPR's dorms. Looking back at Winter, he sees her following him closely behind making him look forward towards their destination.

Stopping at the end of the hallway leading towards his dorm Jaune pulls out his scroll, and start typing something onto it.

Looking at him with a quizzical gaze. "Jaune." She says drawing his attention "What are you doing?" She questioned him.

Going back to his scroll he says "I'm sending Ren a message to see were everyone is." Before putting his scroll away, and looking back at her "It looks like everyone is at my dorm." He said with a sigh, before continuing "I was hoping to let you deal with Weiss separately so she doesn't immediately kill me" He concludes working up a small smile before walking down the hall way.

Following closely behind "You know I won't let her kill you." She states as they near the door "I still wish to be a mother eventually."

Jaune wasn't sure if she was being serious about that, or if it was actually a joke. Though it did make him feel a bit better. Just a bit though.

Arriving at the door to team JNPR's room he sighs as he grabs the door handle. Pulling the door open he sees Ren sitting on his bed, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Nora, and Ruby standing over him. Blake was the only one besides Ren sitting down, and she was sitting at Jaune's desk reading one of her books.

They all look at him when he opens the door, before he steps out of the way allowing Winter to enter the room, and look at the occupants.

Weiss is the first person to speak up "Winter?" She questions, walking to the older Schnee women. "What are you doing here? When did you get to Vale? And why are you with Jaune?" She starts to rattle off, before she is stopped by her sister holding up a hand to silence her.

Giving her sister a smile "Weiss its good to see you, I will answer your questions, but how about we speak in private." She proposes.

Weiss gives Winter a nod before walking out of the room, and heads towards team RWBY's room. Looking at Jaune, Winter gives him a smile, and nod before following Weiss out of the room.

Jaune then turns and gives the others a wave. "Hey everyone how's it going?" He asks trying to play it cool.

Giving a smirk Yang is the one who speaks up "Everything's fine with us Vomit Boy, but whats going on with you, and Weiss's sister?" She probes Jaune.

Jaune looks at Yang with a smile "You mean Winter? There's nothing going on between us, I was just showing her were Weiss was because she was wanting to give her a surprise visit." He answers Yang. Having came up with the excuse earlier on the walk there.

Suddenly Blake speaks up "Then what is with the ring on your finger?" Peaking at him from her book.

Then without warning Yang, and Nora grabs him by his arms letting Ruby come up, and pull off his glove revealing his ring to them.

All of sudden "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU, AND ARC ARE MARRIED!" They hear Weiss yell from across the hall.

Jaune's glove drops out of a shocked Ruby, while Yang, and Nora lets go of arms.

Ren who had been silent the whole time sighs "Jaune you might as well come clean, it would be better for you if you do." He tells his friend.

Jaune looks at the shocked looks on the girls faces, and as he goes to explain the door to the room is kicked open to show a furious Weiss with Myrtenaster in her hand ready to stab Jaune.

But before she could do anything else "Weiss!" Winter's voice echoes out from behind her as she appears behind Weiss.

Laying a hand on Weiss's shoulder, and giving her a look Weiss reluctantly lowers her rapier. Then look at the others "I would be correct to assume that all of you heard Weiss." she asked though it came out more of a statement.

This time its Pyrrha who speaks up "So your the one who Jaune is married to." Pyrrha said while giving Winter a glare.

Walking to Jaune, and linking her arm though his, she passively looks at Pyrrha "Yes I am. And I assume you are his partner Pyrrha Nikos." She questioned Pyrrha who responds with a nod. "Then that would also make you the women who kissed my husband." She finishes her voice getting cold.

Pyrrha looks at the two of them most specifically how close the two of them are standing to each other. "Yes I did kiss Jaune. Do you have a problem with that?" She boldly states taking a couple steps forward till she is only a couple feet in front of winter.

Winter seeing Pyrrha's challenge unhooks her arm from Jaune's, and steps forward till she is standing directly in front of the red head only a couple inches separating them.

The others who did not know this detail look at Jaune who just responds with a nod then looks back at his wife, and his partner.

Winter looks at Pyrrha then gives her a predatory smirk. "You might of kissed Jaune, but make no mistake, and think that you have done more than I have to him." Winter insinuates making all the girls present except Weiss who looks like she's going to be sick, and Jaune blush.

Yang pats Jaune on the back "Wow Vomit Boy I didn't know you had it in you" She cheekily says with a blush still on her face.

Weiss though who has a disgusted look on her face shakes her head "Please don't talk about that. I don't want to hear about anything that my sister and Arc did." Glaring at Jaune at the end, seems she is still sore about it.

Back to the fight that could break out at any moment. Pyrrha looks dishearten for second before she readies herself for a comeback. "Sure you might of done that, but I have known Jaune longer than you, i'm still his best friend" she counters with.

Her smirk never leaving her face, Winter prepares to finish this. "Sure you might of known Jaune longer than I have, but I am fairly certain that with what you did two days ago you're not his best friend anymore. I believe that honor would be owned by Lie Ren." Winter tells her seeing Pyrrha avoiding her look. "Even if you were I do not believe I would like my husband to associate with a harlot like you, I mean you did kiss a married man." She finishes making the others gasp.

The normally tough Pyrrha is now seconds away from being in tears. Nora walks up and grabs Pyrrha and pulls her out of the room getting her away from Winter.

Winter walks back to Jaune and links her arm though his arm once again. She has her usual neutral look on her face but you could obviously tell she was proud of what she did.

"Winter I think that was a bit harsh." Jaune tells Winter with a frown on his face. Sure they might be going though a rough time but they were still partners.

Winter looks at Jaune "She challenged me, and I won." She says to him. "I will not be apologizing either." She informed him.

Jaune gives her a sigh before looking at the others, and giving them a smile "Alright everyone this is Winter." Jaune says giving the others a proper introduction. "And as of two days ago my wife." He finishes giving them a smile.

Winter gives them all a nod "Yes it is a pleasure to all of you. My name as Jaune has said is Winter Schnee now Arc." Before she motions to them to introduce themselves.

Yang being the bravest of them steps forward, and holds her hand out to Winter "Hey whats up, my name is Yang Xiao Long, and the girl in the red hood is my little sister Ruby." Winter takes her hand, shakes it not wincing at all at Yang's tight grip, and nods at Ruby who shyly waves at her.

Closing her book Blake then steps up and approaches Winter "My name is Blake Belladonna" she says as politely as she can say to the ex Schnee.

Winter looks at Blake with a bit of interest "Ah yes a faunus." She says making Blake's eyes widen in alarm "Do not worry I do not share my father, and ancestor's beliefs. Also your ears twitch under your bow." She finishes explaining how she knew Blake's secret.

Ren than stands up and gives Winter a bow, which she returns "Hello my name is Lie Ren its a pleasure to meet you." He introduces himself "And the girl who left with Pyrrha is my partner Nora Valkyrie." He finishes also introducing his absent childhood friend.

Winter actually gives Ren a small smile "Yes Jaune has mentioned you, I thank you for keeping our secret while we prepared ourselves." She thanks the young man.

Ren shakes his head "It was no problem at all, Jaune is a good friend, and I'm sure he would do the same for me." Ren confessed making Jaune smile widely at his male friend.

Now that everyone had been introduced. "Now I guess you all must have questions for us." Winter states to which everyone nods too. "We will answers all your questions one at a time." She tells them making them nod again.

Ruby then raises her hand signifying she wanted to go first. "Alright then Ruby you may ask first." Winter says selecting her like a teacher would a student.

Ruby looks at Yang, and sticks her tongue out at her knowing she would of wanted to go first, before looking back at the husband and wife. "How did you two get married?" Ruby asks.

This time its Jaune who answers "I don't think either of us remember Ruby, we just found a marriage certificate after we woke up" He tells the younger girl making her frown, who was wanting something more romantic.

Now that Ruby's question had been answered, Yang was in the middle of opening her mouth to ask a question when "Why did the two of you not get a divorce." This question coming from Weiss who was still upset about the whole thing.

Ignoring Yang's groan it's Winter who answers this question "Despite what you might be thinking Weiss it was actually me who wanted us to stay married." Winter says drawing a confused and questioning look from Weiss, who goes to open her mouth, and ask her why but is silenced by Winter's hand.

Once she lowers her hand. "The reason I wanted us to stay married is because all the publicity that would come from the two of us getting a divorce. We will already have a enough from us announcing our marriage, but if we were to get a divorce think of all the rumors that would spread." Winter informed her little sister, and the others. "There is also the fact that father has been looking for suitors for me. I find this much better than being bargained off." Winter now gives Jaune a grateful smile "Jaune though has been nice enough to agree to stay married to me" She says leaning in and actually giving the boy a kiss on the cheek to prove how thankful she is.

 **Alright there it is ending it off right there like a jerk. I handled all I wanted to handle this chapter, and I am satisfied with what has been put down. Next chapter we will get more questions asked and answered. Also I hope my writing is getting better. I am trying to use some advice I have been given and I hope its better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT!... shit were do I go from here... um Hi everyone tis I the great Don Kill! (Austin Ga Kill). It's been a while everyone, hows the family? Really that's great! I got a job and I'm moving so... I won't have a job soon so... yeah. But I got some rwby figures so that's cool... Damn I really forgot were this story was going... WELL TIME TO GO WITH THE FLOW! Also special thanks to Kemar372, Alcatraz-Firewall, Luther Cross... and I think that is it, There were a few others who sent me nice messages but I do think I already gave my thanks to you guys if not I am VERY sorry. But thank you all who didn't send me a vulgar, degrading, and all around nasty message telling me to KMS cause I don't like Pyrrha. I have chilled out mostly about it now and honestly don't care to much anymore. Still hate Pyrrha with a passion but what can you do.**

 **(Begin)**

Ruby gushed at Winter kissing Jaune on the cheek, while Weiss gagged. Winter gives Weiss a disproving look. "Weiss, you will need to accept that Jaune is now your brother in law eventually. The sooner the better," She said to her sister.

Winter then turned back to the rest of the students. "Next question," she said more as a statement than a question.

Yang immediately shot her arm up, almost jumping in her seat. Winter looked at the others before giving a sigh. "Alright Yang, your question," she relents.

"Finally!" Yang cheered with a grin on her face. After she settled down she looks at Jaune with a teasing smirk on her face. "So Jaune tell me, was the sex good?" she cheekily asked before she was hit upside the head from Ruby.

"YANG, THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE!" she yelled at her sister with a small blush on her face. Then turning and looking at Jaune and Winter, she starts to apologize before she starts to stutter. Her blush growing darker and darker and she tried to run out of the room but hit the door knocking her unconscious.

Yang started to laugh, while Ren and Blake get up to check on Ruby. Weiss and Jaune both are blushing while Winter just has her eyes closed. Letting out an annoyed sigh she looked at Yang. "Ms. Xiao Long, please refrain from asking something like that again," she said, getting a nod from the laughing sister.

Once everyone calmed down, and they woke Ruby back up, Jaune looked at Ren and Blake. "So, do you guys have any questions?" he asked them, getting a nod from the both of them.

Ren being the gentleman he is, gestures for Blake to go first.

Normally Blake wouldn't have cared, but seeing as her leader's friend and teammate's sister just got married, she can't help but be curious. "So what do the two of you plan to do now?" the cat faunus asks.

Jaune got a smile at the actually reasonable question after Yang's disaster of a question, while Winter nodded at it accepting the question as well. Jaune then suddenly blinked with realization. "Well, we actually haven't talked about that yet," he confessed somewhat with embarrassed.

Winter nodded once again before having a look of thought on her face. "Yes well, I figure besides notifying our families, Jaune will continue school here and I will return to duty back at Atlas. Perhaps I should apply for a transfer to get stationed here in Vale." The Schnee said as she started to think of the possibilities, trying to find the most profitable plan.

"Um Winter, maybe we should hold off on this and talk it over tomorrow?" Jaune proposed to his wife who was lost in thought.

Snapping back to reality, she pondered Jaune's proposal for a second before agreeing. "Yes, I do believe that will be the best course of action," she said, giving Jaune a small smile.

Jaune then turned to Ren. "Alright Ren, do you want to ask your question now?" he asks his male friend.

Ren responded with a smile. "Yes. I would like to know if you are happy or not with this Jaune? We heard Winter's point of view on the situation, but not much from you." Ren pointed out to everyone.

This question caused both Jaune and Winter to smile. Jaune was happy that Ren actually asked how he felt when no one else had, while Winter was once again pleased with Ren. Not only had he kept the secret for them, but now he was asking about Jaune's well being.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad," he answered with a smile, getting an odd look from everyone, which made him continue quickly. "I mean, Winter is amazing and everything," he then looked down at his hands, "I'm just nervous at what our families will think... I mean Winter's family are super rich and have a lot of influence on... well everyone." Jaune's smile gone now, leaving him with a complete nervous face. "While I don't have any idea how my family will feel about it. I think my dad will be supportive of us, but my mom and sisters have always been... well over protective. I feel they might be hard on Winter." he confessed.

Every is left a bit shocked, not expecting this from Jaune. They had expected him to be ecstatic about getting married to a woman so similar to his old crush Weiss, yet was also so nice to him.

Before anyone can say anything, Jaune continued speaking. "Plus, there's the fact that Winter is a successful member of the Atlas military, on top of being very beautiful... while I am just... wimpy ole Jaune," He said, seemingly getting more and more depressed as he goes.

It became obvious almost immediately to Winter at what was happening. Jaune was feeling inferior to her. The thought never really came to her that Jaune might be having some kind of problem like this. To her, he had always been the happy and polite Jaune everyone else knew. But here he was obviously having some sort of problem with it, though she could only wonder. Is this all because of her, or is this from something else?

Winter turned to Weiss. "Is your dorm unlocked?" Winter asks her younger sister who just nodded, still a bit shocked by Jaune's thoughts. Grabbing Jaune by his arm, Winter practically dragged him to the door. "Please excuse us for a few minutes," she said as they leave the room.

Walking across to the hall to the room where she had spoken to Weiss a few moments ago, Winter opened the door and pushed Jaune inside, closing the door behind her.

Jaune looked like he wants to say something but is quickly shushed from one look of Winter. She looked at Jaune before gesturing to a nearby desk. "Sit down," she says firmly, but softly to him.

Almost immediately Jaune moved to the chair, sat down in it, and looked up at Winter.

Winter didn't say anything as she examined the room for a few moments before suddenly turning her attention back to him. "Jaune... it's not very often that I can't think of the right words to say," she said as she walked closer until she was standing right in front of him. "I honestly have no experience in discussing what I wish for us to talk about." She paused for a second before continuing. "I will be blunt with you then... I don't know if you find me intimidating or if you simply see yourself as below others, but I want... no, I need you to see me as an equal if you wish for us to be happy," she flat out told Jaune.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something but Winter interrupted him. "Now, I know I can be a bit controlling and I can't possibly ask you to immediately change, but we need to get all this situated," she said before her voice got a bit softer. "I know I have only known you for a short time now Jaune, but you have impressed me time and time again in such a short amount of time. Given the chance, I do believe we can possibly find love in this marriage." Winter finished, giving Jaune a small smile.

 **Alright alright alright I know. I give you guys the shit I did, and then I come back with such a short chapter. I mean its haft of what I normally do but I really wanted to get this done, and over while I was in the mood. And as I was writing this point just came up, and I was like "Wow... that actually looks like an acceptable ending" So I made it so. Also thanks to Blaiseingfire or my boy as I call for giving this good ole check over. I know I needed to have someone besides me go over it for my coming back chapter. But yeah thank you all for being oh so patient with me through all of this, and I hope you all have a very nice day... P.S. check out Blaiseingfire's Arcwitch its so good and yours truly has been beta'ing the last few chaps for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! There we go Scathach is 100 man do I love Fate grand order, *looks at readers* Oh hi there I didn't see you there been a while hows the family? That's Great! Mine? Mine is great! Oh, Blaiseing's drunken marriage hit 1000 followers a while ago so proud of him, also Salem, and Neo have stopped trying to kill each other. Ahahaha inside jokes it's a funny. BUT on a side note, YO whats up It has been a solid uhhhh I don't feel like checking 6? 7? Months since last update no clue. But eh here I am back at it again bringing you this bullshit. You know going through a lot of hard thinking of where to take this story is completely worth it if I get to do an Author's notes. It's my favorite thing to do. Of all time. Nothing is more fun. Oh geez just had a sneezing fit. Guess that means I should finish this. Well bye, see you at the bottom.**

 **Edit: Sorry sorry sorry, someone pointed something out in the reviews went and looked for it and when I went over the fic earlier I didn't notice it but haft a sentence is missing at one point so this is just a quick fix nothing new don't worry.**

Jaune sits there lost in thought. By this point, he had not really thought of the possibility of falling in love with Winter. But he could easily see it happening, just thinking about her makes him think she is an amazing woman. But on the other hand, the thought also scares him. How can he see her falling in love with him? Even after what she said it's not that he doesn't believe her its more of.

Him once again not believing in himself.

Looking Winter in the eyes trying to pull on a brave face "I'll try Winter... But it's not so much problem of me falling in love with you, but the other way around. I..." Jaune pauses for a moment "Just find it hard for someone like you to fall for someone like me." he confesses to her,

Winter gazes at him no emotions on her face "Jaune" she says softly "That is for me to decide in the future. Though I can't say I love you at this moment I can at least say that I am fond of you." she says nodding to herself pleased with her choice of words.

Before she turns away from him "Perhaps you should take a moment to gather yourself, I will be waiting for you with the others." Before walking towards the door. Once at it, she turns her head to look at him "Remember all you need to be is yourself for me to decide on how I feel about you. There is no need to be nervous about it" She then opens the door, and leaves.

Having been left to his devices, not even in his own dorm room mind you, didn't help his thoughts too much. Honestly now at this moment he really wishes he could talk to someone. Perhaps he should send Ren a message, and ask him for advice.

Jaune sighs _"No I can't ask Ren to help me with this. I doubt he would know what to say anyway."._

Staring at his scroll which he had opened lost in his thoughts he starts to scroll through the people he has saved in there. Before stopping at Winter's number for a moment, before the name above it catches his eye.

William Arc. Before Jaune could even stop himself his finger's hit the name, and voice calls him. Realizing what he did he goes to end the call when William answers.

 _"Hello?"_ a voice Jaune is very familiar with comes through the scroll.

Knowing that there was no turning back now "Hi dad." Jaune says trying to sound happy.

The voice responds immediately _"Jaune is that you?"_ causing Jaune to smile a bit, it felt nice to hear his dad's voice again.

Now with a smile "Yeah dad, it's me." He says.

The scroll is quiet for a moment _"So Son... how are you doing?"_ William asks.

Still smiling "I'm doing well dad... I'm at Beacon, and I'm even the leader of a team." he says hoping his dad is proud at hearing this "But I am... having troubles with a." Jaune thinks for a second on how to refer to Winter as "Women." Yeah, it wouldn't really do Winter justice to call her a girl.

William's voice responds _"Ah well its good to hear that you are in Beacon and the leader of a team at that. I knew you had it in you to do great things, you just needed to put your mind to it!"_ his voice filled with pride making Jaune forget about his problems for a moment _"But did you really have to run away from home son? You made your mother, and sister's worried sick. I mean I knew you would be fine of course, but you know them always wanting to look out for you."_ And now Jaune feels guilt.

Jaune is silent before _"But I am sure knowing where you are, and that you are doing successfully so far will ease their minds."_ Jaune's smile which had disappeared once again comes back his dad's word making him feel a bit better.

"I'm a really sorry dad. I didn't want to leave like I did, but we both know if I had told them they would of never let me do this by myself," he explains to his dad.

Though Jaune can't tell William nodded at this _"Yes that is true. I can't say I would blame you for what you did. I probably would have done the same if I had been in your position."_ His dad confesses. _"But you also said you are having women problems did you not? I suppose you would like some advice on that?"_ William asks with a chuckle.

Jaune suddenly feels nervous again having forgotten about Winter for a moment "Yeah dad I do need some help." he pauses trying to think of what to say "But it's not the most normal thing, and I don't know if you will believe me when I tell you." Jaune tells William.

The older Arc immediately responds _"Jaune I am your father. I will do my best to help you any way I can. Plus I don't think it's not something that can't be solved by sitting down and having a talk with her. It's not like you married her, and she is your wife now."_ He chuckles _"Then all I could say is to apologize to her, and say it was your fault."_ He jokes.

Then he waits for Jaune to respond _"Jaune are you still there?_ _"_ he asks.

Before Jaune lets out a nervous laugh "Yeah that would be really bad." he says "But uh hypothetically speaking what should I do if I did get married to, a older woman?" he tries to pass off with another nervous laugh.

The call is silent for a second before _"Jaune what did you do?"_ His dad asks firmly.

Immediately answering "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS DRUNK, WE BOTH WHERE DRUNK, AND WE WOKE UP IN A HOTEL ROOM WITH RINGS, AND SIGNED WEDDING PAPERS!" Jaune panics.

Once again silence is his answer before a sigh answers him _"Jaune can I be frank with you son?"_ he asks.

Not seeing any other answer "Yes." Jaune says a bit afraid of what his dad will say.

 _"Son you have screwed up big time. I'll try, and help you any way I can but I need you to explain the whole situation to me. Skip the little things."_ William says trying to process all of this.

With a sigh "Alright where do you want me to start?" Jaune agrees.

 _"Start with how this happened. You don't need to tell me everything, but make sure to tell me anything of importance."_ William tells Jaune.

Jaune nods even though they are only on a voice call "Well I had gotten yelled at by my partner, and my teammate Ren decided to take me out for a drink, and take my mind off it, when the next thing I know he is gone, and I am waking up next to a women I didn't know."

 _"All right I have a good idea of the events leading to it, but now I need to know what happened next, and a name Jaune. I do need a name."_ William informs him.

Jaune apologizes "Oh right sorry well we woke up, she was mad almost killed me, then we got calmed down. She told me her name was Winter Schnee, I too-" he says before he is Interrupted.

 _"Wait to hold on do you mean Winter Schnee as in from the Schnee family? That Winter Schnee?"_ William asks checking to see if he heard him right.

Jaune once again uselessly nods "Yeah that Winter. I go to Beacon with her younger sister Weiss." he confirms.

William hums into the scroll for a second before _"Alright continue."_

Starting back where he left off "Well I told her my name, we found the wedding papers, and then she said we should meet back up the next day, so I went back to Beacon. Told Ren what happened, and he covered for me today as I went to meet up with her, We talked for a few hours, before coming back to Beacon to tell everyone." Jaune says to his dad.

William goes to say something but Jaune keeps going "But that's not really the biggest problem. During this time I find out my teammate likes me, and then kissed me I told her I couldn't like her back like, I told Winter, and now Winter has started a war with her, and she wants to stay married to me." he starts to ramble to William before stopping for a moment to catch his breath before he finishes with "The thing is I don't know why a women as amazing as Winter would want anything to do with me." he confesses to his dad.

William who had been quiet the whole time finally speaks up _"This is quite the predicament you have found yourself in Jaune. Honestly, I can't say I would know why she would want to stay married to you, I am sure they have to do publicity that it would bring if word got out that you two were married then got a divorce. But it could be that she sees something in you that she likes. Women are a mystery Jaune they aren't supposed to be things we men understand."_ He tells his son.

Continuing on _"But as for the war she has started with your partner. I do believe you should sit the two of them down, and have a discussion with the two of them. If you plan on staying through Beacon then you're going to want your new wife, to get along with your partner. Or of course you could be the one to ask for a divorce, but knowing you, and the fact you called her amazing I have a feeling you do like her a little bit."_ He says.

Finishing _"Though I do want you to know that either way I do support you Jaune, and will be here to help you. I do believe you have that festival coming up next week correct? If so then I will be there, and we can discuss things in person. I am sure your mother would love to see you again, but I really need to go now your mother is giving me quite the glare right now after I shushed her to answer this. Bye son good luck!"_ William hangs up the scroll.

Jaune stares at the phone taking in his dad's words. Before he stands up. He didn't quite yet know exactly what to do but he knew that there were a few things that needed to be said.

 **Also pardon my poor grammar here.**

 **Alright, there done completely not writing anymore right now. Well guys its been a long time, and I have to say at first I wasn't too happy with it but as I went on I got more, and more content with it. I feel like I got back into the groove as I wrote. But I have nothing else to say but I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review saying stuff like ITS BACK and other things. Sorry if the quality is not as good. Oh, also this fic goes out to my friends Aero, Cyber, Blaiseing, and good ole neighbor Martin.**


End file.
